


Swaying from season to season (四季折々に揺蕩いて)

by Velikyun



Series: Song Interpretation [1]
Category: After the rain - Fandom, soramafu - Fandom, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Gen, Music, my view, niconico, of the MV, song interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: A lone girl stands on the nothingness of the night of winter. Waiting for him





	Swaying from season to season (四季折々に揺蕩いて)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my interpretation of Soramafu's song 四季折々に揺蕩いて (check it out, amazing song) Bear with the writing, because its my first time posting my work in public. Please enjoy!!!
> 
> Links will be at the end of notes!!!

A boy and a girl stand side by side on the narrow path of a park. Flowers bloom and fall onto the path. Sunlight falls from the trees, lighting the way towards the place where they belong. The place where they would also say their goodbyes.

 

[It’s a different world from this point onwards]

 

Words stuck in my mouth  
“I have always loved you”  
I spent my time yearning for you, waiting for you come back. Sometimes it even feels like I don’t exist, without you by my side.

[I never even got to tell you these feelings of mine called love]

It’s wrong. It’s truly wrong  
“I shouldn’t fall in love with you”  
To hide my feelings deep inside me, I whispered things to you. The things that only you hear. On that day, we look up to the sky.

 

On the night of spring, cherry blossoms bloom to the fullest. You sang, oh so beautifully, to the little bird that flew to the sky. You sang like you were in a dream where only happiness reign. Please keep on singing till the end of spring, even though you might have forgotten about it.

On the day of summer, the cool breeze passes through us. You, still drenched in sweat from the summer heat, still look beautiful. On that summer day, your dark hair is hidden by the clouds and yet I’m still enraptured by you. For eternity, from season to season, I will never forget.

 

A boy and a girl stand side by side, watching the sparks of fireworks. Joy filled their eyes of how gorgeous the scenery is, but only for a moment. The girl is neither to be seen, leaving the boy alone with the flashes of bright colors.

 

[Even if you are destined to die]

 

That day when I knew, I never felt this much sorrow. You stayed by my side that night to comfort me. But what you never realized was that it started to slip away. Melted into the nothingness.

[Though I saved such precious days just so they wouldn’t slip away from me]

 

You held me

[To comfort me, a crybaby]

Oh so gentle and kind. For the seasons that I have waited for so long, it felt like it was all in vain.

 

I guess I was wrong. I guess I really was wrong,  
I was wrong to fall in love with you. To the point where I love you so much, I would forsake all the sweet things in life.

 

On the rainy days of autumn, it was a windy day that time. You can see the god of west have left this place and the sounds of bygone autumns in the back. With your cheeks wet with rain water, you can see the colors of the autumn leaves. As we share an umbrella together, the harsh cold wind of the rain gives us a reason to be closer and cuddle nearby the place we belong.

On the night of winter, snowflakes are scattered everywhere and nothing but the silence remains at that night. Both of our hands were frozen. I held your hand to keep the warmth from escaping you. We both, in front of the place we belong, held our hands together. You hid your hand in my pocket to ensure the warmth will not leave. It gives us another reason to cuddle, to fight of the harsh cold of winter. I wish we could stay cuddled from seasons to seasons.

 

Oh how many memories we shared in those seasons. The singing, the heat, the rain, the white snow, the fireworks, the beautiful moon that sits on the sky. In a place where we belong, only both of us belong.

 

Spring

Summer

Autumn

Winter

Over

And over

And over again

 

The winds of each season has shown me how me beautiful you are in any way. Please take me with you towards that faraway dream within a dream that only we both have.

 

Your black hair in spring  
The festivals in summer  
Your autumn colored cheeks  
Even when you are grumpy when you wake up in the cold winter  
I loved, no, I love all those parts of you

 

When you are in the perfect scenic view that shows your beauty. With the flowers blooming in abundance behind you. Somehow, that has become a distant memory that I can’t recall.

 

I want to be enraptured by you for eternity. I want to hold you for all eternity  
Farewell. Oh farewell my love  
From season to season, I say goodbye.

 

~四季折々に揺蕩いて~

**Author's Note:**

> Song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7sr5zv1EkI
> 
> Check out the creators  
> Soraru  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/soraruYT  
> Mafumafu  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOTR1tcOAhjgi6YukrPpZxg


End file.
